The Fantasy of A Rose
by Mephonix
Summary: After talking to her current boyfriend Sonic, Amy Rose has discussed that she wants to take her relationship behind closed doors even further, with a new fantasy, but after eves dropping, a certain green hedgehog, wants to help Amy get her wish... But is it exactly how she wants it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One hand tapped on the wooden table as the other rolled the drink in her hand around. Amy Rose signed as she placed her spirit back on the table, wiping away the condensation that rolled from it off her hands.

"Sonic, I know I've mentioned this before,but you never told me how you felt about it." Amy's ears lowered as she turned back to her boyfriend, of two years, "I mean, all my life I've always been the one in control, the one with the fierce attitude, but you know, deep down I'd rather be the one being controlled."

The blue hedgehog, sitting next to Amy in a booth sighed, "I know, Amy. I understand, but you gotta remember that I still live at my mother's house, and it's already awkward enough, for us having to do what we already do in secrecy."

"Awkward?" Amy's eyes cut up.

"Well not per say awkward, but tense, I mean, at any moment she could walk in and see us... you know."

"I understand that Sonic, I mean, yeah, you are there to help take care of the place and all, and the fact we don't have to pay a rent is not bad either."

"Thats my point Amy." Sonic sighed, "I'd love to help and I am quite interested in all of your sexual fantasies, and promise you, once I get enough rings saved up, I promise we'll have our own place built, and we'll have a room specifically made, just to let your ambitions run wild and free."

The pink hedgehog gave off a weak smile, "I know Sonic, and I can't wait for that, but I've done my research, and I mean, you don't have to gag me, or even tie me up. All I'd want is for you to hold me down, tell me to do things to you, force me to just be... well yours alone. ,"

"Well you are already mine." Sonic nuzzled Amy pulling her close.

The pink hedgehog sighed, there was no getting through to him. "Alright, I just hope you'll think about it a bit more, I'll even send you some more info I read up on it."

"Yeah yeah. Sure, I'll read it." Sonic let out a small smile, "Well hey, look I've got to head on to Tail's he's got a new game and what not, and invited me over to play."

"Oh. Okay." Amy sighed.

Sonic hugged her, "Don't worry about it, I'll be back at the house in a few hours, you can chill and do whatever you need to do till then."

"Yeah, sure." Amy nodded turning back to her drink, "I guess I'll order me another drink before I go."

"Sure thing." Sonic smiled kissing Amy's nose, "Call me if you need anything."

"Will do."

Sonic nodded, before dashing out of the bar.

Amy shook her head, "I just wished he'd understand, it's not just for me, but I want him to be happy." She spoke to herself out loud, "If only..."

She closed eyes for a moment.

"If only what Ms. Rose?" A rash voice broke her near day-dream.

"What?" She looked around in front of her, not seeing anyone, and behind her was the high circular booth backing that lead to another one behind her.

"I heard you talking to blue."

Amy heard the voice coming from behind her in the booth that was in the corner. She lifted up getting on her knees and peered over the back of the red leather-covered booth to see a pair of dark green legs with dark green shoes propping up on the table in front.

Sitting up, the figure twisted himself from the shadows, and his ice blue eyes instantly made her jump back to her seat.

"Scourge."

Turning the green hedgehog shot up, getting in the seating area on his knees, he leaned over propping his body on the top of the booth.

"Don't get me wrong toots, I know you aren't so innocent, but why so suddenly interested with the BDSM thing."

"Its none of your business." Amy growled, finishing off the last of her drink and slamming it on the table.

Scourge chuckled, gazing at the pink hedgehog from his over head view, "It could be my business."

The pink hedgehog just rolled her eyes, "I'm not really that interested in it anyways, it's just a suggestion so that..."

"So that what, blue could actually try to do something to please ya for once? Please." Scourge rolled placing his feet on the floor, and turned the edge facing the front of Amy's booth.

"Hey don't underestimate Sonic, he...he's good at what he does." Amy's ears flattened.

"Yeah, at what he does, lemme guess, he does the minimalistic stuff, the "I have better stuff to do than try to keep it hard for my gal." Scourge sneered, "Wouldn't surprise me if he comes before you even feel what he's doing."

"How would you know how he does, or what he's capable of doing?!" Amy gritted her teeth.

Scourge slammed his black fingerless gloved hands hard on the table making his black leather jacket with flames on the arms crumple over them.

Amy's glass jolted along with a small ash tray that sat in the center.

"News flash babe, but remember in all ways other than color, and these measly scars," he ran his thumb quickly a cross them, " Remember we are twins, and what he has, sadly, I have as well, and the only thing I know about BLUE, is that yeah, where as he may not be as sadistic as myself, we were blessed with the same package."

"And why should I care about what you have huh?"

"Mind me taking a seat?"

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes." the green hedgehog smirked while taking a seat next to the pink hedgehog, who instantly scooted away a bit, "The way I see it, and I'll be simply blunt, if blue doesn't treat you the way you want to be treated then why are you with him? You can clearly see that he's too scared, hell probably too lazy to try anything new, and he's using the excuse that he'll living with his pathetic mother as a way to let you down nicely, in saying he doesn't want to take it any further that what it is.."

"How much of this did you hear?"

"All of it sweet cheeks." Scourge propped up with his arm on the table, "All of it."

"I don't think he's using it as an excuse, I really don't."

"You don't think?" Scourge leaned in closer with a smug look on his face, "You'd know if you were truly certain of him."

"What are you getting at?" huffed Amy, "Its not like I'd dump him for you anyways."

Scourge chuckled leaning back into his seat, "Funny, I never told you to dump him in the first place."

He raised his hand signaling a nearby waiter, "1 Scotch, and an Apple martini for Rose."

"HEY I didn't asked to be served by-"

"Chill Rose, I'm just ordering drinks, take it on me, on the house." Scourge shook his head, "What you don't trust me?"

"I never did."

"How quaint."

Amy growled, "I don't like favors..."

"But you'd rather be tied and gagged, and be told whether you could breathe or not."

Amy blushed, "My fantasies are none of your business."

"Look, babe, as much as I hate to say it, I can see it in those jade eyes of yours, you are wanting to spice up your life."

Amy's eyes widened.

"Besides, Scourge leaned in, "If you kept it as a little secret between us, I actually, can be quite dominate myself."

Amy took a slow ragged breath in, but pushed Scourge away, "I don't even want to hear it."

The green hedgehog chuckled, and smiled as the drinks were handed to them.

"One Scotch, and an apple martini." the waiter set the drinks down as scourge handed a few rings to the server.

"Thank you kindly." he then walked off.

Scourge grabbed the small bottle and poured the yellow liquid into a provided glass with ice as he watched Amy look at her newly handed drink.

"Drink it, its fine, I didn't spike it or nothing, heck its a simple martini, like you always drink." Scourge rolled his eyes drinking from his own drink.

Amy slowly sipped her drink. "You'll never get me to sleep with you if that's what you were thinking."

"I never stated that either Miss Rose." sneered Scourge drinking his scotch, "I find it funny, you say these things that contradict all that you are saying and that you are trying to make yourself believe."

Amy just slunk back to her drink.

"Like I said, your own body language says it all." Scourge set his glass down and scooted closer to Amy leaning into her ear, "Come on. Besides Blue did say you could do what you wanted to do for the next couple hours."

He slowly slid his hand up her thigh, which made the pink hedgehog squeal, she pushed it away, but Scourge leaned in closer, his own chest pressed against her side, and was now breathing heavily behind her ear as he spoke.

"Amy, you know, I could make that fantasy you want come true." He started slipping his fingerless gloved hand up her thigh again, she only cringed this time, not slapping it away.

"I don't want..."

"Don't lie to yourself Rose." Scourge grinned, and she could feel it, "I have all the stuff to make your wildest dreams come true, and all you have to do, is just give into me."

"But Sonic..."

"He'll never know." Scourge's hand was now under her dress, "Besides, if It pains you so, technically, I am Sonic too."

The green hedgehog ran his hand quickly against the base of her panties making her body twitch. "Scourge...please..dont..."

The green hedgehog chuckled sitting up pulling back and turning back to his drink, finishing it.

"How about this?" He took out a pen and scribbled an address and a number on it, "If you really want all of this, come to this location, and call this number, I'll be sure of it, you get your wish."

He threw a small card at Amy next to her drink.

"I'll give you the chance to make a decision, show up, or not, that is your choice."

"Either which way I'll be waiting." Scourge smiled standing up, "You have 20 minutes to decide, be there, or be lonely."

The green hedgehog laughed darkly as he turned, "Oh and that's only crumbs compared to the full meal you'll receive with me, if you show up. The question is... Are you Hungry?"

With that the green hedgehog slowly walked out of the bar, laughing darkly too himself.

"She can't resist an offer like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A brisk wind flew by stirring up some leaves, causing Amy to shiver a bit. The piece of card-stock she had in her hand moved constantly as she twirled it between her fingers.

She was kicking herself internally. Why did she come here? Why did his evil words entice her SO much?

The pink hedgehog sighed as she looked around at the scenery. It was the address of the old park. There were broken oak tree limbs over a moss covered, and cracked pathway. The flower bushes were over grown, but the scent of the random flower blossoms filled the air.

Leaves from the earlier fall and winter season had caked the ground, in a mass of wet piles that stuck and filled the sides of the cracked pathway. There was an old stone bench that was busted in the center, and covered and vandalized in graffiti.

She looked back down at the small paper in her hand, "Why would he want me to come here?" Amy looked at her surroundings again.

The pink hedgehog turned back to the paper to a number and a small message written next to it.

"Call this number. Once it picks up, just state "I'm here" and then hang up."

"That's weird."

Amy's fingers trembled as she wiped out a small gray cellphone.

"Alright." She dialed the number, "I can do this."

She paused as the dialer rang three times, before the click sound of it picking up rang, making her jump.

"I...I... I'm here." stuttered Amy.

The phone then instantly hung up.

Amy slowly closed her phone and placed it back in her pocket. She looked around her as the sun started to set.

"Maybe I've made a mistake." she questioned herself as she stared at the now twilight that lingered over the sky, "But, should my curiosity get the best of me?"

She kicked a small rock at her feet, "I mean...I am quite curious."

She closed her eyes for a moment.

"You know. I've always heard, that curiosity killed the cat, BUT I've wondered what it does to the hedgehog." Scourge's voice broke out from behind her.

Dark. Sadistic.

She went to turn around but before she could, she felt something slam over her face and the scent of acetone and alcohol filled her nostrils before she faded out, collapsing in the green hedgehog's arms.

* * *

**Warning, Lemony Stuff**

* * *

She felt weight. Not a heavy feeling weight, but a weight as if though she was being pulled by her arms. Almost stretched.

Amy slowly came to her senses, the first thing that started coming into gaze was the flicker of multiple scented candles that made the room have a sorta clean linen scent. He head shook for a split second before realizing, she was tied up. Her arms were above her head, chained to the ceiling, which upon looking at it, seems to vanish in the darkness that was out of the light of the candles.

She jerked. Shocked at the sudden realization of the predicament she was in. She looked down, instantly she cried, upon noticing, that she, was naked. Her pink fur and her skin felt moist as if she had been cleaned, and strangely enough hung up to dry.

Her feet were chained to two hoops sticking from the floor which was a cold gray concrete that was very smooth.

She squirmed and tugged at her chains but they wouldn't give way.

Where was she? Why was she like this?

"Keep squirming Rose, you aren't going anywhere."

Scourge's voice broke the quiet of the room as his dark figure walked out from his shadows that was in the corner of the room.

He still supported his black leather jacket, shoes, and glasses.

"Scourge, what are you doing? Please, this isn't-"

"What you wanted?" Scourge finished her statement, "Not what you wanted?"

Scourge's hand jerked a bit to reveal a long leather riding crop, "I spend my precious time, fixing all this up, just for you...and you claim... that you don't want this?"

His voice was now low and menacing.

He zoomed forward, standing nose to nose with the pink hedgehog, "I think that you'll find, you'll want this more than you think you do."

Scourge then smacked Amy's rear with the riding crop, her cry rang out, but before she could continue, Scourge engulfed her face with his own muffling her with a forced kiss, before bringing the riding crop back down again.

She jerked trying to pull away from the pain, staring at the riding crop as it came against her frail pink fur again, but Scourge was a step ahead of her, pulling back he produced a blind fold. It was dark black and was made of satin.

Wrapping it around her eyes she began to cry again, squirming against the chains that still held her captive.

"Don't want to ruin the fun too much." Scourge then took his claw, and with a little force ran it up the side of her leg, he didn't break the skin but he knew, it felt quite sharp now that Amy had that blind fold on.

The pink hedgehog winced, and jerked once again, in hope to move away from the green hedgehog, but she had failed.

Scourge, smiled as he leaned in to her, kissing her again, as he brought the riding crop onto her rear again.

"Please that hurts..." whimpered Amy.

"It does?" the green hedgehog smiled again, "Well, let me help with that pain a little bit."

Instantly he thrust two of his fingers into the unsuspecting Amy.

She cried both from shock and unwanted pleasure. He pumped his fingers in and out, faster and faster as she felt as if her insides could bust at any moment, and then in the middle of this new found pleasure, the sharp pain of the riding crop came down again, and again, sending her into a confused frenzy.

"You like that don't ya?" Scourge chuckled as he felt her muscles contract around his fingers, "Don't you babe?"

"Mmmm..." Amy couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say, much less even what to think, "What would Sonic do if he found out about this, or even what Scourge was doing, she knew Sonic would kill him, but she knew he'd be mad at her as well..."

"What was that?"

"I...I..."

"WHAM!"

She felt the riding crop come back down again.

"Answer me, Amy, You like this don't you?" He moved his fingers faster.

"I..." Amy sighed, "Yes...yes... I...I... Like it." She flinched.

"Good." He leaned in whispering darkly in her ear, "I expected that you would."

He pumped his finger in and out pressing harder making her own knees collapse out from under her.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

Scourge pulled his now wet fingers away. Slowly he walked around her trailing the riding crop around her body, constantly hitting her flower with it. Making her moan.

"Now..."

She heard his foot steps walk away from her as he quickly returned, and out of no where, she heard the sound of small chains, and then out of no where a sharp pain shot through he as a pain came from her nipples. She knew what he had did...

Nipple clamps.

"AH." Amy winced as she felt the riding crop hit her clit again, "Scourge please..."

"You know, since you are new to this." Stated Scourge slightly tugging on the chain that held the nipple clamps causing her to moan again, "I might just go easy on you."

"You...You...You call this easy?" Amy barley could talk, she didn't know what all he'd have planned.

The pink hedgehog could barely hold herself up but couldn't collapse for the cuffs that still had her hands chained above her.

"Oh I could make this a lot worse." Scourge ran the riding crop under her neck, "Just think about it... what would your lover boy Sonic think of this?"

He slapped her breasts with the leather crop.

Amy winced again, tears had already formed in her eyes from the stinging pain that was befallen on her.

"Please...don't even...start with Sonic." Amy cried, "I feel bad enough I walked myself into this..."

"Oh really? You feel bad?" Scourge looked at Amy's legs, "Yet you are dripping?"

"You better pray Sonic doesn't find out about this." huffed Amy slowly, he muzzle was a rosy red just from the pure embarrassment.

Scourge smiled, "Oh really?" His eyes cut to the side, chuckling "Well... how quaint."

"He'd kill you."

Scourge chuckled again as he took a couple steps back, as if making way for some one.

"No, I wouldn't. Why would I want to do that when he was the one who is helping me."

Amy's eyes narrowed. "No, it can't be."

Scourge yanked away the blindfold.

The pink hedgehog watched as from the shadows a figure stepped out, red and white shoes, and a riding crop in his own hand, his sheathe between his own legs bulged out, but wasn't completely revealing his now hardened member below it.

Amy gulped.

"S..S...Sonic?"


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

* * *

Amy now in total shock jerked against her chain once more as the sight of Sonic make her stomach drop.

"Sonic...I...I...I can explain!"

The blue hedgehog chuckled as he slowly started walking around the pink hedgehog's trembling body. Slowly he drug his riding crop around her torso applying a little pressure so the corner of the leather would leave a fine mark.

"No Amy, there's no need to explain. This whole thing, was my idea in the first place."

A smug closed smile came a crossed Scourge's face, like he was holding back a laugh.

"But I thought you said you couldn't-"

"Do none of it? Because I'm living in my mother's house?" he smiled, "Look around," Sonic laughed while pointing the riding crop in the air circling their surroundings, "Are we at the house?"

"Welcome to my humble abode." Scourge chuckled, as he threw himself into a lone chair.

"But you didn't seem to like...what I showed you. You didn't show any interest, why here, why now?" she looked at Scourge, "Why Scourge?"

"Why me toots?" Scourge huffed, "Because Blue knew you wanted to be dominated, to be treated like a mere slave, but yet, by some one who, strangely enough, cared for your well being as well."

"Besides, you did give into him quite quickly when he impersonated me years ago, so I knew I'd be a synch to do it again."

Amy choked up, "Why didn't you just do this yourself, I would-"

"Stop right there." Sonic let the riding crop come down crashing on her rear, "Not another word. You don't need to tell me what YOU would have done, let me explain HOW this is, and HOW I'm doing it."

Scourge leaned up in the chair, "Story Time." He chuckled.

Sonic began circling Amy Rose again.

"You see, I had never relished the though of ever laying a hand on you, so you know it came to a compleate shock when you came to me, wanting this, the one thing you claim that you are not wanting now. So, I figured, I'd do my research. I read up, A LOT. I read, and I read, but it never clicked for me. I didn't care for it that much, BUT I knew this is what you wanted. So..." Sonic paused looking at Scourge.

"He came to me." the green hedgehog laughed, "Yeah seems strange isn't it? Two enemies, actually coming together for something that well... interests us both. "

"He wasn't too happy when I tried getting in contact with him."

"No, I wasn't." Scourge leaned back into his chair."But Hey, I couldn't turn down his offer." The green hedgehog gave an evil smirk.

"Offer?" Amy broke the silence again, only to feel the wincing pain of the leather crop come down again.

"I said hush."

The pink hedgehog just nodded.

"Now, the offer was, if he helped me in showing how to be domninate, and give you want you wanted, then he, as well, could do the same."

"Meaning toots, you've got two male hedgehog's now." Scourge's voice was minacing.

Amy was about to protest, but remembered that riding crop Sonic carried in his hand.

The blue hedgehog knew she had something to say, "Go on Amy, you can spit it out this time."

She hesitated for a moment. So Sonic laid the riding crop on the floor and took a step back, "Go ahead."

"ARE YOU NUTS SONIC?! THE BOTH OF YOU?!"

"Amy. Amy. Amy."

"HE'S A MALE TOO, THAT DOESN'T BOTHER YOU THAT YOU-"

"Will see him in his birthday suit too?" Sonic laughed, "Amy, he is me. I am him. The only difference is colors and home demensions."

Scourge stood up and got in Amy's face, "Besides, he's become quite dark, after all that I've showed him."

"What you-"

"I'm not gay if that what you are asking Amy, this only expand my horizons in giving you more pleasure than what I alone could give." Sonic sighed looking toward the ground, "Amy, I love you, but that doesn't mean...I'm gonna be treating you as nice from now on. Besides..." A dark chuckle emmited from his throat, "I think you'll like what I've got planned anyways. Won't she Scourge?"

The green hedgehog laughed, "I thought you'd never ask."

The pink hedgehog's eyes narrowed and Scourge dashed and threw on the blind fold again.

"Oh god, Sonic please..."

"There's no use in begging now Amy, cause promise..."

The blue hedgehog grabbed her from behind caressing her breasts and leaning into her ear, "We will having you beg for more, before the night is over."

"Hey blue look." Scourge laughed while he drug his fingers inside of Amy's inner thigh,causing her to jump, "She's wet again."

"Well now." Sonic slightly tugged on her nipple clamps, making her cringe a little, "We should do more to help that along shall we?"

The blue hedgehog nodded as Scourge stood up from his crouched position.

Walking around to the front of the pink hedgehog Amy Rose felt Sonic's hand grasp her inner thighs with his now gloveless hands, his thumbs prying her vaginal lips open before he thrust his warm tounge in.

"Ah!" the pink hedgehog cried out, but instantly noticed Scourge was standing behind her, with his body pressed against hers, breathing heavly down her neck, right before she felt a small pain, one after the other.

He was biting her. The pain wasn't unbearable, it just sent a sensation through her that she'd never felt before.

She felt like she could give way, but Sonic's now lashing tounge was still buried in her flower. He hummed a bit, sending more sensations running through her.

The green hedegehog would take a couple breaks to lick the base of Amy's neck. Scourge's rough tounge made her toes curl as well as what Sonic was doing to her.

"Are you liking this Rose?" Scourge's dark voice rang in her ear, "There's so much blue and I can do with your body. So much pain and pleasure at the same time."

Scourge took his claws and ran them from Amy's rear all the way up her back, digging them in to where scratch marks were now visible.

"GAH!" Amy cried out again. She didn't know what to think, this mixture of pleasure and pain. She gasped slightly as Sonic pulled away, causing the surrounding air to blow on her sending a cold chill through her body.

Sonic licked his lips. The blue hedgehog then nodded to Scourge, "Lets give her what she really wants."

Amy felt herself being unchained as she felt both Sonic and Scourge pick her up.

Before she knew it she was sitting on to her what felt like a mattress only softer, a sigh of relief came to her cause the coldness of the sheets releived some of the pain she had from being whipped so much by the riding crop.

She then found herself being cuffed again. Only by her wrists this time, and a small rope was being tied at her ankles.

"This should hold you for now."

Things then became silent. Amy listened for a moment, she then heard the sound of metal hitting the floor as she tried pin pointing where the sound was coming from. Her blind fold didn't help the situation.

The then realized that was Scourge's jacket hitting the ground. She heard the sound of snaps coming undone, and shoes being dropped.

She also heard them chuckling, and whispering to each other. She couldn't make out what they were saying, except for one thing.

"You ready for this Blue."

"You know it."

Amy felt the blind fold come off, and before she could even look away, she blushed. Her eyes were now widened, standing before her, still in candle light was both Sonic and Scourge. Standing less than a foot away from her.

Both nude, both erect, and both about to give Amy what they felt is what she not only wanted, but give themselves what they needed as well.


End file.
